


Come On Daddy You Know You Love It.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Face Slapping, Kinda, M/M, Omega Louis, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Louis took birth control to put off his heat but this time he forgot.





	Come On Daddy You Know You Love It.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of this is wrong please note ive only read a few stories abt this and never written this so please dont leave rude comments abt something i got wrong. if i did get somthing wrong please tell me nicely and help me grow as a writer :)

Louis was always so careful to take his birth control so his 17 year old-adopted- son wouldn't smell him, but this time he forgot for a whole week. 

"Oh fuck." Louis woke up his legs covered with his slick, he fucked himself with a thick dildo trying to make himself less horny which didn't work too well. He knew what he needed, he needed an alpha's knot but he didn't have an alpha so he was shit out of luck. He took a shower.

"Hello Liam good morning." He heard Liam take a deep breath in, smelling the air then walking closer to Louis and smelling him. 

"God, you smell so good." Liam growled in Louis ear, Liam pushed him against the wall. Louis took a shaky breath in.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Louis shook his head no, lying to Liam.

"Don't lie to me slut." Liam said biting Louis' ear, Louis had to hold back from melting in the alpha's arms. Liam stuck his hand into Louis' underwear feeling how wet with slick he was.

"Please, Liam." Louis' voice was breathy, almost like air.

"Please what? Please fuck you?"

"N-no, please stop. We can't, you're my son." Louis tried resisting.

"But you're so wet. Wet for me." He said putting emphasis on the word 'me', Liam slipped Louis' underwear down his legs spreading Louis' legs and rubbing his wet hole. 

"Liam, fuck." Louis gripped onto Liam's uncovered shoulders digging his dull nails into them. 

"Mm, fuck you're such a good slut for me. Hardly resisting, letting an alpha take good care of you." He finally slipped a single digit into Louis' wet loose hole. "Already stretched? Must have fucked yourself this morning didn't you?"

"Liam stop, we can't." 

"Come on daddy you know you love it, you love having an alpha do this for you don't you?"

"Yes!" Louis decided to just give in to the alpha's touch, Liam slowly slid into Louis' dripping hole. "Fuck! Liam!" Louis clawed at Liam's back leaving long red marks. "Shit, Daddy." Liam hissed, Louis arched his back and cleched on Liam's thick cock cumming on his stomach. "Ugh, what kind of slut cums /this\ quick? I'm gonna fucking use you until you can't fucking think right." "P-please." "Use your words whore." "Please use me like the worthless slut i am." Louis begged, Liam love hearing him call himself what he really was. "Only since you asked so nicely." Liam pounded /hard\ into Louis wanting to be inside Louis forever, even if Louis was so fucking wet and he'd fucked himself loose, he was so fucking tight. "Yes, yes, yes!!" Louis said with every thrust, he wrapped his hand around his cock and it quickly got swatted away. "What no, please let me tou-" "No, you're going to cum untouched every single fucking time. Like a good little cum dump." He cut Louis off, his words made Louis blush but also more turned on. "Y-yes Liam." "You're so wet baby, so fucking wet, you're fucking dripping." "Who owns this cute little boy pussy?" Liam said smacking Louis' ass "M-me?" Liam smacked Louis across the face, his cheek suddenly heating up. The pain turning him on even more. "Wrong. I do, I fucking own you I own this cute little pussy don't I?" "Yes you own it, you own me." Louis didn't even know what he was saying he was so deep in sub space he just wanted to please his alpha. "You look so beautiful on my cock, so beautiful." He said more to himself than to Louis. "I-I'm going to cum again." Louis said panting "Good, cum for me love." Liam whispered in the omega's ear, he came with that command a smirk pulled at Liam's lips. "Gonna cum, gonna fill you with my knot." Liam said fucking into Louis quickly chasing his own release not caring if Louis was getting any pleasure out of it, because why should he care about some dumb slut? "Yes, yes! I need your knot, fill me please." And Liam did just that, he filled Louis with his knot, Louis finally felt satisfied no dilo could give him what Liam did. After that Liam came in Louis four more times and Louis came five times.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! please tell me what you thought in the comments (im sorry if this is sgit its three am i am abt to ahve a panic attack)(also its like clumped at the end idk how to fix it im sorry)
> 
> xx T


End file.
